clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sludge Flinger
The Sludge Flinger (Scientific Name:Insurgo Mucus Conicio, Latin for "Revolting Mucus Thrower") is a disgusting creature that prides itself in ensnaring Darktan's enemies in snotty mucus. They have bad colds, which gives them an infinite number of snot to fling at their opponents. Sludge Flinger appearances are a murky-green penguin, with a lime green colored belt, which hints that they are also adapt at Card-Jitsu. The belts are confusing to other penguins, which somewhat resemble an unknown belt color, but in truth, the belts are actually dirty from the mucus they throw. Sludge Flingers are a vile breed of penguin that enjoy nothing more than getting someone dirty, or slowing penguins down so that other minions of Darktan's Army can do as they please to the poor creatures. Sludge Flingers are considered the "spiders" of Darktan's Army, and they usually create a web encasing of mucus. Background Darktan needed some form of slowing renegade penguins down so that he could do his will on them, so he delved into some research. He found out that mucus was the most stickiest substance in the USA, so he decided to create a special breed of Ditto, which infects the victim with a highly contagious, viral infectious disease of the upper respiratory system, primarily caused by picornaviruses (including rhinoviruses) or coronaviruses. In other words, a common cold. He ordered a group of Doom Knights to capture some penguins to test the Ditto mixture on. During this event, Card-Jitsu was growing popular, and a congregation of penguins were always located within the Dojo, training as aspiring ninjas for the famed black belt. A group of Doom Knights barged into the Dojo, and the students assumed attack position. The problem was, the cards were useless against Doom Knights, seeing as they do not have decks, so many penguins were sent to the Darktonian Realm. Darktan lied to the penguins, saying that he invented a cure for the common cold, but he required penguins to test it on, due to colds being different for each penguin. He infected the penguins with his special mixture of Ditto, which caused all of them to suffer severe sneezing, and a sore throat. Darktan then told the penguins that his cure for the common cold was a special herb that clears the nose and soothes the throat, so the penguins tried the herb, and were turned evil. Darktan tested out his new minions by sending them on a quest to capture Gary for torture purposes (i.e. Tickling). The penguins were sucessful, and just as Gary was about to be on the receiving end of a Dark Templar's tickling feather sword, Luce barged in and saved him. The escapade was not in vain, Darktan believes. He found a way to capture penguins and other assorted creatures with the power of mucus. Darktan thus, named the creatures "Sludge Flingers", due to their skills in flinging snot at creatures. Involvement Sludge Flingers are densly populated throughout the whole continent of USA, due to the fact that they are penguins and can mingle with crowds easily. They appear as friendly creatures but they are very deceptive, and when penguins appear to have gained some form of trust with them, they will ensnare them in their mucus, and whisk them off to the Darktonian Realm. Despite the fact that most penguins make numerous comments about their hygeine, they appear to gain trust with them very quickly. Most Sludge Flingers are located on Club Penguin Island, and train in the prestigious Dojo there. Despite their evil change, they still maintain a segment of their old self, and aspire to get their black belts. However, since they still have a form of evil inside them, Sludge Flingers cheat in Card-Jitsu, by having another Sludge Flinger glue themselves to the wall, and communicating through a radio phone to the Sludge Flinger playing, and telling them the card their opponent has drawn. Trivia *Sludge Flingers are a secluded breed of penguin, that want help from only fellow Sludge Flingers. *Sludge Flingers do not get along with Abyss Knights, but they are friendly towards Doom Knights. *Coool41 is frends with two a Sludge Flingers called Jeessy and James See also *Darktan *Abyss Knight *Doom Knight *Dark Templar *Luce Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Villains